Is life supposed to have a calm point?
by WingedHeartIntertwined0910
Summary: All of them have some tragedy in there life that there hoping to end. Will the sorrow ever end? Or will it only get worse before it comes to a calming point? sorry about the crappy sum, Please read!


Okay, well I'm just trying this out…If you like it PLEASE tell me to continue…

Okay, well I'm just trying this out…If you like it PLEASE tell me to continue…. and if you don't please feel free to tell me why.

Thanks!

R&R Please! It SO helps!!

'No' I thought desperately, trying to force my hand out of my brother's tightening grip.

'No. No. No!' My mind screamed in agony as I looked back at my parents, through weary eyes, that were screaming at each other.

'No' was all I could think about the situation that my older brother, Leon and I were now in.

It was like something movies talked about, and the news, but I never thought that it would slap me in the face 2 years later.

My parents seemed so happy around me but was that just a façade put on to make me feel safe?

Fuck that… why wouldn't they just work it out for Leon and I?

"Why? How could they? And, why now?" I asked quietly, not even trying to hide the tears now freely stinging as they ran down my face.

Leon loosened his grip and stopped in front of his car.

Then, Facing me but refusing to look down at my tear stained face he said, "Namine, I really don't know either, but we're getting away from them."

His eyes were clouded with thought but I didn't say anymore. All I knew was that Leon knew more than he was telling me. He must of known for a while.

'How could I not see it? Why? Why?!' many thoughts such as these ran through my mind and as quickly as they came they disappeared.

Leon got into the driver's side of the car and opened the passenger side for me.

Eventually, I got in and all I could say was "thank you", but Leon nodded in an understanding way and started the car.

He just knew that I really wouldn't want to talk for a while after this.

I'm SO glad he understood me and actually paid attention to how I feel everyday.

Not even my friends would do that. But, I guess there not really friends are they?

Well I wont see them ever again anyway, so it really doesn't matter anymore.

I don't need them anyway; the only person I will ever need after this to get through is my big brother Leon.

I'm Namine Leonheart, and this is my life.

oOoOoOo

Two years later….

"Thanks, Leon! See you during winter break! I'll call you every week!" I called cheerfully, waving at Leon as he began leaving me to another year at the Black Ink Academy (BIA), the boarding school I began going to 2 months after my parents divorce process began.

They still aren't divorced yet, but Leon took custody of me 2 years ago, and ever since I've been going here and actually having a decent time!

After Leon was out of sight I began taking my sketchbooks into the building (I mean, I had like 10 in my arms FULL of drawings).

And as I entered the building, someone ran right into me, making my stack of sketchbooks fall to the ground, scattering my loose-leaf pictures all over the lobby.

I didn't even see who did it, but I heard laughter so it was probably ON purpose and not accidental like I first thought.

'I really hope this year won't be like middle school all over again.' I thought bitterly, trying not to remember the bullying I endured because I was a bit anti-social and drew things as I saw them.

Sigh. When I thought I had all the sketches that spilled from my sketchbooks, I put them into a pile on top of my stack of sketchbooks.

I could probably get them back into their respectful sketchbooks later once I got to my room that I was sharing with Larxene again.

Her and I had shared a room since I was a freshman and she was a sophomore.

Larxene is like a sister to me.

"Um, is this yours?" Someone asked from behind me, shocking me from my inner thoughts.

Whipping around, I came face to face with Marluxia, an upperclassman.

"Oh! Yes, that's mine. Thank you." I replied quietly, being polite, but trying to take the sketch before he looked at it.

My sketches were like a diary to other people, very private.

Sadly, he noticed and pulled away before I could get my hands on it.

Marluxia looked at it for a couple of moments and then put it into my hands.

He opened his mouth to comment, and I just knew this year would be like middle school ALL over again.

"Who's that in the picture with you? The picture's like a photograph."

Now THAT was a surprising comment Marluxia made.

I seriously thought that this year would be like 2 years ago but no… it probably wont be.

I was quick to answer his question though.

"This is a picture of my brother and I two years ago." I replied, sadly looking at the picture before putting it in the pile of loose-leaf sketches on top of my sketchbooks.

Marluxia nodded, so at least that was an answer he accepted and no more questions would probably come my way.

'Why does my crush have to be the one to come and talk to me?' I thought curiously, trying my hardest not to blush.

"Well, um, don't let Axel get to you-" Marluxia stopped not knowing my name, but I filled in.

"Namine."

"Pretty name, Namine."

"Thank you." I replied, trying to keep my cool, but I knew I'd lose it soon and my face would be cherry red.

'How to get away quickly…' I thought desperately, beginning to shift my around.

"Wait, Axel did that to me?" I asked, now angered, that bastard got in to all kinds of trouble!

Marluxia laughed, but nodded.

His laugh was adorable but…. My face was going to turn red soon!

"I'm going to go ask Larxene for advice on what to do. She'll know." I said, now smiling.

Marluxia looked at Axel and then back at me. "Larxene's going to get him good."

I nodded, smiling still.

"Well, uh, thanks again for getting this back to me." I said quietly, finally knowing how to get away.

I leaned up and kissed Marluxia on the cheek, and quickly began to walk away before my face turned crimson.

'I guess I can't kill Axel. He gave me that opportunity.' I thought, smiling to myself.

OoOoOoOo

Making my way to Larxene's and my room I could hear her laughter.

'Wonder what she did?' I thought curiously, as I opened the door.

But, I never got a chance, she pinned me against the wall as soon as I put my sketchbooks on my bed.

"I heard Axel hurt you again, but on the other hand I also found you pecking Marluxia on the cheek." Larxene said, smiling cruelly.

" I guess we'll need to get Axel back. And I have pictures of Marluxia's red face after you left."

"Wait, Who took them?" I asked, she couldn't of gotten up here before me!

"Demyx got them for me. He's in my good book for now." Larxene replied, shrugging.

I nodded, not all that interested in the pictures right now.

Right now, I really wanted to get Axel back.

"So, how are we going to get Axel back?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Larxene laughed.

She then began naming random things we could do to Axel, but there was one that I liked that she had said in the middle.

"Larxene, I think I like the one where we paint Axel's room Sponge Bob Yellow. He would die." I said sweetly, making her laugh.

"I agree, my little vixen. But, we need helpers." Larxene replied, thinking a moment and then continuing. "How about Marluxia. He could distract Axel, and we could get his roommate to help out. Of course, if the roommate wont help I get to make that bitch's life this year a living hell."

I frowned at Marluxia's name, but the rest was a good plan, though I was NOT letting Larxene ruin Axel's roommate's life.

Their life would already be a living hell with being Axel's roommate.

"Well then, lets go get the paint before Roxas gets here. I really want to see him." I said smiling, Larxene giggling in a way that would make anyone in the Organization XIII shiver.

"Alright my little Vixen, lead the way."

Okay, that's the first chappie… Sorry, its kind of boring but the next chapter is about Roxas and Sora so it'll get better!!

Oh, and Namine is now 15, just so you know!!

The P.O.V.'s go in this order Namine, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Sora…. I will fit Demyx and Zexion's P.O.V.'s in somewhere between.

Next chapter should be up in two days!!


End file.
